Wolf and Treasured Travels
by TigerOnTheProwl
Summary: Being a huge fan of the Spice & Wolf franchise, I've read a few fanfics and have decided to try to write one myself. I haven't decided how long to make this, but it will certainly not be short. I've also not decided how risque I want to make this, but this first chapter will be an all-ages baseline to explain the setting in this alternate retelling.


Kraft Lawrence, a traveling merchant, has just arrived in the village of Pasloe. Known simply as Lawrence in these parts, he's had much success here, and has come to know the townsfolk quite well over the years. And he's picked the perfect time to stop by this year. Pasloe has an annual harvest festival to either praise or criticize the gods, depending on the state of the crop. As luck would have it, the festival is tomorrow. In recent years, their wheat has been second to none. They produce a very hardy breed that can survive both the harsh winters and the hot and humid summers. However, due to the location of the village - it's at least a 5-day journey from the nearest town - it is still small and relatively unknown. But that's perfect for Lawrence. He prefers small and familiar over large and chaotic.

Upon entering the village, he's greeted with the friendly faces of the townsfolk. As well as an invitation from Gavin, the village chief, to join him at a tavern later, which Lawrence graciously accepts.

After greeting a few of his close friends and making a few small transactions, Lawrence makes his way to the tavern. Upon entering, a cacophony of sound reaches his ears. The tavern is bustling with energy. A band is playing on the stage in the corner, and the patrons are talking amongst themselves about various trivial things. Through all of this, Lawrence manages to hear someone call his name. Searching for the source of the sound, he sees a burly, bald man with a salt and pepper mustache sitting alone at a table, waving at him. Lawrence quickly joins the man and sees a pint of ale waiting for him.

"It's been a long time, Gavin." says Lawrence as he takes his seat.

"It certainly has, my boy. It's been about three years now, right? How's business?"

"Never better. I've gained a ton of new clients recently. And don't call me 'boy'. I'm 25! I'm not a little kid anymore."

Gavin lets out a big bellowing laugh while Lawrence looks on with a furrowed brow and slightly flushed cheeks.

"When you get to be my age, everyone is a kid in comparison." says Gavin with a nostalgic smile on his face, as if he's remembering when he himself was just a young lad.

This scene is very familiar to Lawrence, but still, something seems off. Normally at this time of year, the townsfolk would be praising Holo the Wise Wolf. The wolf goddess, said to bring a rich harvest. But he hasn't heard her name mentioned even once. According to town lore, she made a deal with someone from the village centuries ago. In return for praise, she was to provide the village with strong and plentiful crops. Letting his curiosity get the better of him, Lawrence decides to ask Gavin about it.

"It seems Holo has been good to you again this year."

"Holo? Come on, you don't really believe in those cheap fairy tales, do ya? Our crops are a product of hard work and sacrifice, not some made-up god."

"Huh? Last time I was here, she was the talk of the town. Have the people really changed so much in just three short years?"

"Well sure, we talk about her all the time, but it's just to poke fun at our elders and their strange beliefs. We're certainly not praising her."

"Then what's the point of the festival?

"Tradition mostly," replies Gavin before continuing "and an excuse to get drunk!" he says as he lets out a chuckle and takes a big swig from his pint.

"I see. Well, you've certainly done quite well for yourself. I hope your fortunes continue to increase." says Lawrence as he raises he pint.

Gavin puts his cup to Lawrence's before responding "I'll drink to that! Cheers!".

The next few hours are spent reminiscing about the past and talking about changes in the village, all while getting their fill of alcohol. But soon, Lawrence pays his tab and decides to leave.

"Well, I think that'll about do it for tonight."

"You're leaving so soon?" asks Gavin, looking somewhat disappointed and surprised.

"I want to get an early start tomorrow. Time is money."

"Alright, alright. I'll see you tomorrow then. Have a good one."

Returning to his horse and wagon parked just outside of the village, Lawrence thinks back to their conversation about Holo. _So she's been forgotten, huh? I wonder what she was like. Or wait, did she ever really exist in the first place?_ These thoughts pass through his mind as he gets ready for bed. He'll be sleeping out here tonight. The village doesn't have a proper stable, so he has nowhere to leave his horse. And although there is an inn, he had spent more than he had wanted to at the tavern. This will have to do for tonight.

As he's about to remove the canvas covering the wagon, Lawrence hears something moving around inside. _A thief?_ he thinks, and unsheathes the hunting knife at his side. He's had some experiences with thieves over the years, but he never expected to be targeted in a place as small as Pasloe. Especially since he's on good terms with most of the people here. Still, it pays to always be cautious. Readying himself for a fight, he tightly grips the knife and pulls off the canvas in one swift motion, revealing the fox furs he intends to sell here and also...

"A girl?" he says, dumbfounded. Questioning both his own eyes, and reality itself.

Nestled beneath the furs was a person. Only her face was exposed, but she looked to be a girl in her late teens. She appeared to be asleep. Despite the fact that she was an intruder, she was unspeakably beautiful. For a moment, Lawrence was enthralled by her, but he quickly returned to his senses.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my wagon?!" he shouted. But the figure did little more than stir briefly. Again he tried to rouse the sleeping beauty.

"Hey! Get out of my wagon and explain yourself!". Again, he was unsuccessful. Finally he resorts to shaking her out of her dreamy, dormant state. She slowly opens her eyes and stands up, revealing her completely naked form to him. Again he is taken aback. Although slender, her body was perfectly proportioned. Her long, light brown hair swayed gently in the breeze and looked as soft as silk. Her reddish amber eyes sparkled like stars. Her pale skin shone radiantly in the moonlight. Her body itself appeared to be hand-carved from ice, and looked as delicate as clouds. You could scour the earth for 1000 years and never find her equal.

Suddenly, this goddess took in a deep breath and released a long, loud howl. It was not some cheap imitation, but a true howl. A wolf's howl. It was only then that Lawrence noticed. This beautiful being in front of him was not quite normal. In addition to her exquisite features, she also had a fluffy tail, as well as two wolf ears atop her head. These appendages shared the same color as her hair, but were tipped with white fur. They were far too perfect to be fake. She turned to face Lawrence and closed her eyes.

*sniff,sniff* "You there. I would ask if you had any alcohol, but judging by your smell, you have already drank it. At least tell me you have some food."

Lawrence could not respond. He was too captivated and confused by her. Just who is she? Lawrence had been to this village many times, but has never seen her. Was she some deformed child who was locked away and has only now escaped? Or was she something else? Something more supernatural?

"Who... no, what are you? Some kind of demon?" he asks, finally returning to his senses, and holds his knife between him and this strange girl. He has no idea what he's up against, but he will not go down without a fight. However, he cannot stop trembling due to the complex mix of emotions surging through him.

She looks on, dumbfounded for a moment, before a small laugh escapes her. "Ahaha, I have been called many things in my life, but never a demon. For what it is worth, my name is Holo."

"I only know of one being with that name. It's the name of a god in this village. Are you telling me that you are the same god?"

"Some may call me a god, but I have never claimed to be more than Holo. Holo is all that I am. No more, no less. And you are a traveling peddler, correct? What is your name, traveler?"

Lawrence pauses for a moment before answering her. He's still not sure exactly what he's dealing with. All his instincts tell him that she's the real thing: A goddess. But he's still having trouble accepting that. For starters, why does she appear to be mostly human? If she really is Holo the Wise Wolf, shouldn't she actually be a wolf? For now, he needs some more information before deciding whether or not he believes her.

"...before I give my name, tell me why you seem to be human. Is 'Wise Wolf' just a clever nickname? What exactly are you?" he asks as he sheathes his knife. Whatever she is, she doesn't seem to want to start a fight.

"Oh, this? 'Tis my human form. It makes negotiations easier. It's much easier to talk to a small girl than a large wolf, no? Still, I much prefer my true form over this one."

"If that's true, then show it to me. Let me see this true form that you prefer."

"..."

As he expected, she looks like a sad child that has been caught lying. But her response was not what he expected.

"Are... Are you sure you wish to see it? I do not want you to fear me." she says in a small voice with a forlorn look. If her uneasiness was an act, it was the best that Lawrence had ever seen. But he had to see for himself if what she says is the truth.

"I'm afraid I must insist." he says firmly, but with a hint of compassion in his voice.

"As you wish. But in order to change my form, I need a token. Something must be sacrificed.". She pauses and stares as Lawrence for a short time before continuing. "Some fresh blood!" she shouts as she lunges toward him, stopping just a few inches from his face. Seeing her up close, Lawrence sees another wolf-like addition to her anatomy: The fangs of a wolf.

Still, Lawrence stands firm, not giving an inch. At least this playful display seems to have brightened her mood a little, as she follows it up by teasing him a little.

"Oh ho, you are quite tenacious indeed. You are brave, yet foolish. Few men are bold enough to face off against a wolf, and those that are most likely will not live long enough to tell the tale."

However, it's not long before her unease and worry return. "So you truly desire to see my wolf form then?"

"I do." Lawrence replies.

"I see.". She heaves a heavy sigh and continues. "I really do need a token in order to change. Blood would work, or I can use wheat if you have some."

Fortunately, Lawrence has acquired some wheat in a few deals he made here before meeting up with Gavin. "By all means, use the wheat." he says, gesturing to one of the bundles he placed in his wagon earlier. She quickly grabs a stalk and threshes the seeds from the ear before popping them in her mouth, shells and all.

"Will a partial transformation be sufficient? Or do you insist on seeing what wolves used to be in the days of yore?"

"...Partial is fine."

Soon, the strange girl who calls herself Holo begins convulsing and clutching her stomach. She seems to be in a lot of pain. All Lawrence can think is whether or not this is really happening. Could it be true? Is she really a wolf goddess?

A few seconds later, Lawrence gets his answer. Her left arm explodes into a huge wolf leg covered in thick brown fur. Her hand has also transformed into a giant paw with massive claws. A wolf with legs of this size would have to be at least 20 feet tall.

Lawrence instantly regrets accepting a partial transformation, as her disproportional 'arm' makes her seem even more unnatural and very intimidating. He tentatively takes a step back, but seeing the sad, lonely look on her face makes him stop. He remembers her earlier words to him: ' "I do not want you to fear me" '. He begins to feels sorry for her. Surely seeing her like this would scare anyone away. Perhaps all she wants is someone to talk to after centuries of watching over this town in solitude. This slowly melts away his fear, letting his disbelief set in.

Suddenly thinking his eyes are playing tricks on him, a voiceless Lawrence grabs this giant paw, relying on his sense of touch. Running his fingers through the fur, he's certain. Without a doubt, it's real. She's real. A wolf goddess. A being of legend from centuries ago who has since been forgotten.

Looking up at this goddess once again, Lawrence sees a look of pure surprise on her face. Aside from the man whom she made a contract with hundreds of years ago, Lawrence is the first person who has not ran in fear after seeing what she really is. Tears start to form in the corners of her eyes. In this moment, nothing could have made her happier than his acceptance. Finally, she has met someone who she feels will welcome her as a friend.

After a few moments, Holo's arm returns to its human shape and she dries her tears. However she is still too surprised and overjoyed to utter a single word. It's Lawrence who finally breaks the silence.

"As skeptical as I am, even I can't deny what I just saw. Thank you, Holo. And I'm sorry I doubted you. But now can we get back on track? Why are you in my wagon?"

His question bring her back to her senses, but she's unsure how to answer him. "Hmm... luck, I suppose."

"Huh? What do you mean luck?"

"I reside within the wheat of the village. I can only travel between the bundles of stalks. Once it is threshed, I am stuck. With how remote this village is, by the time someone arrives, it is usually too late. Fortunately, you have arrived soon enough after the harvest and acquired a bundle, so I saw it as my chance to finally escape."

"But what about the villagers? What will happen to the crops if you leave?"

She looks back toward the village with a mix of pain and fury in her eyes. "I no longer care. I have honored my side of the contract. They have not. I am nothing more than a myth to them now. I have wanted to leave for many years, but have never had the means. Whatever happens now, it is in their hands alone."

"I see. Well, now that you're free, what do you plan to do?"

"I wish to return to my home. A forest in the far north. A forest of silver where everything sparkles as the light hits the snow. I wish to return to Yoits. So, what do you say, traveler? Would you like a companion? I assure you, I am much better company than your horse."

Being a merchant, Lawrence sees everything in terms of loss and gain. As much as he dreads the thought of how much it will cost to provide for her, he can't help but feel sorry for her. He can't imagine how lonely she must have been, being trapped here for all these years. Finding it hard to say no, he finally remarks "Well, the driver's seat of the wagon is much too big for one person. And I must admit it is quite draining to be alone all the time."

Hearing this, her face lights up in a smile. But soon that smile turns to a quizzical look, as she sees Lawrence holding up three fingers.

"However, I have three conditions. First, you will have to pay for yourself. I'll handle any inn costs, but you will need to pay for your food and clothes and anything else you want or need. I'm a decent merchant and I make more than enough to get by, but I'm also trying to save up so I can open my own shop. I'll give you enough to get started, but what you do with it is up to you."

"Do not worry. You forget I am Holo the Wise Wolf. I have been alive for hundreds of years. Earning enough to live will not be a problem. So, what's next?"

"Second, never interfere with my business. I'll leave you to your deals and you leave me to mine. However, since we will be traveling together, the use of my wagon will be free."

"You may regret not having me involved. I could make you wealthier than you could imagine. These big ears do more than frame my face. Not only can I hear things from great distances, but I can also tell when someone is lying. That can be very useful in negotiations. But, if you insist. What is the last condition?"

"Lastly, I can't guarantee that I will be with you until you get home. I'm sorry Holo, but if I earn enough to open my own shop along the way, that will be the end of the road for me. Every merchant's dream is to open their own shop. You can become the member of a town and make real close friends, instead of just acquaintances that you see once every few years."

Hearing this saddens Holo a little, but it wasn't entirely unexpected. She would never bind someone to her, but she had hoped that he would be there for her for the duration. She sighs and responds by nodding her head, silently agreeing to his terms.

"If you can agree to that, then welcome aboard, Holo." say Lawrence as he offers his hand to her. She shakes it before suddenly remembering something very important.

"Wait, you still have not given me your name." 

Lawrence is shocked and a little disappointed in himself for forgetting something like that. He's usually much more professional. But this is his first time dealing with someone like her. After mentally beating himself up for a moment, he finally replies "You can call me Lawrence. It's the name I use for business and with friends."

"Oh? So which am I? A business associate, or a friend?"

"I'm not sure yet. There's still a lot I don't know about you. For now, you're just Holo."

Chuckling to herself, Holo replies "I wouldn't have it any other way." before once again shaking his hand.

And thus begins the tale of Spice and Wolf. The adventures of a non-human and her arguably human companion.


End file.
